<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ты здесь уже был by NightBat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270417">Ты здесь уже был</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat'>NightBat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Horror, liminal space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нигде. Везде. Под слоем воспоминаний что-то лежит — подденешь скальпелем свою плоть, чтобы дойти до правды?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ты здесь уже был</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эти места по-своему знакомы и одновременно новы. Копаешься в памяти, пытаясь понять, где же ты их видел.</p>
<p>Нигде. Везде. Под слоем воспоминаний что-то лежит — подденешь скальпелем свою плоть, чтобы дойти до правды?</p>
<p>Щелк. Желтые стены, в другой комнате за поворотом — то же самое. Хватаешься за каждую неровность в лабиринте, как за спасательный круг, но выхода не видно — идешь по одним и тем же местам. Девственно чистый пол.</p>
<p>Щелк. Одинокие качели застыли посередине площадки. Ночь, дети ушли — а для них ли это было? Ни следов, ни мусора на песке.</p>
<p>Щелк. Пустой дом, еще не зажженный камин. Окна яркие — притягивают посмотреть, словно мотылька к лампе. Кто может вернуться?</p>
<p>Щелк. Темные высотки, с такого расстояния одинаковые, возвышаются параллелепипедами. Окон и дверей у них нет. Не впускать или не выпускать?</p>
<p>Щелк. Заснеженная дорога без машин и ряд горящих фонарей. Чувствуешь себя уютно, пока не замечаешь, что снег кажется падающим вертикально даже при беге.</p>
<p>Щелк. Бетонная лестница с сорняками по бокам ведет вверх, в закатное небо. Оборачиваться не то что страшно — не хочется.</p>
<p>Щелк. Белый коридор, с потолка свисает «выход». Конца коридора не видно.</p>
<p>Щелк. Щелк. Щелк.</p>
<p>Добро пожаловать домой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Обрывисто? Не совсем понятно? Слишком коротко? Да, так и задумывалось.</p>
<p>Было написано под впечатлением от подборок на Ютубе вроде "strangely familiar places" (поищите, через пару изображений поймете). А вообще тут (в основном) описываются конкретные фотографии.<br/>1. https://i.ytimg.com/vi/E53K6wGzVRg/hqdefault.jpg<br/>2. из воображения<br/>3. https://i.redd.it/klum0ewjrg551.png<br/>4. https://i.redd.it/zb46491ero751.jpg<br/>5. https://i.redd.it/xq40wr3p29851.jpg<br/>6. https://i.redd.it/x34tq1ciwf951.jpg<br/>7. https://i.redd.it/xgbdvqbzhc851.jpg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>